A Warrior's Heart
by Lelbet
Summary: The battle has been won and a warrior has awakened. A wanderer follows a path she cannot leave. A great lord finds that not all is as it seems and four young children gain a heart once lost. S/K
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so my grasp of the characters may nt be as good as some, so just bare with me

A/N: This is my first fanfic so my grasp of the characters may not be as good as some, so just bare with me. I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE

Kagome sighed as she watched the flames of her small campfire dance happily over her dinner. It had been nearly two years since she had begun her restless wandering, two years since _he_ had broken her heart. She had travelled constantly over those two years, alone, without need of companionship.

Now, though, she was gripped by a strong sense of loneliness that surprised her. Never had she experienced such a strong sense of longing for a companion, for any kind of contact. She was frustrated and annoyed at herself for allowing such loneliness to sneak up on her unawares. She usually squashed such feelings before they grew too prominent.

She turned the spit in the fire slowly; making sure the small rabbit she had caught was cooking thoroughly. She glanced around her small camp and sighed again. What was wrong with her? She had wandered for the better part of two years, content to be alone with nothing but the dusty road beneath her feet and her sometimes annoying thoughts of the past. Now she longed for a companion, a friend, someone that she could share her thoughts with.

She snorted at the direction her thoughts were taking her. _'I don't talk at all until I'm in Edo for the celebration, and that's only once a year and I say maybe two, three sentences, tops.'_ She shook her head, disappointed with herself. _'Now____I'm wishing I could have a travelling companion. How sad is that?'_

She took the rabbit out of the fire and placed it on a large leaf too cool. _'I need to talk to Kaede. She'll probably have some answers.'_ She thought for a moment, doing some quick calculations of her travels that day. She huffed approvingly. _'I should get there in a day or so. It'll be nice to sleep on a real bed for once.' _

She was just about to take a bite out of her rabbit when a great wave of violent hunger washed over her senses. Close behind it was the sickly sweet feeling of deep fear. She looked at the rabbit mournfully before throwing it in the fire and dousing the flames. She was up and ready in a moment, adjusting the strap that held her quiver in place automatically.

She stretched out her senses, searching for the aura of hungry youki that she had felt wash over her. She smiled when she found it not far from her, towards the west, and took off running. _'Finally! Something to do!' _Her mind cheered joyfully.

As she neared the area she felt the youkai in she heard the shrill scream of a young child in pain and grimaced. She ran faster, pushing some of her ki into her legs for an extra boost, dodging tree branches and random roots. She hoped to Kami above that she got there in time.

She jumped over some thick underbrush and suddenly found herself out in the open. The extra boost of her ki sent her sailing over the heads of not one, but four children, all crouching under a large bush. Not missing a beat she landed in front of them, her bow already drawn and pointed at the impossibly huge oni that threatened the children. Her aura crackled around her like blue lightening, making the oni step back slightly in fear.

"Back off before I rid the world of your filthy existence." Her voice was low and rusty form disuse and she cleared her throat reflexively. The oni made a growling sound of pleasure, obviously taking her action as a sign of weakness.

"Why would you protect these brats Miko?" The oni rumbled at her. "They are the offspring of the youkai that killed my family without mercy and he must pay for his treachery."

Kagome grunted out a surprised laugh. "You believe that killing this youkai's sons will make you feel any better? That it would bring your family back? You are a fool."

"Vengeance will be mine!" The oni screamed and charged at her. She expected the attack and defended against it easily. Throwing the oni across the clearing effortlessly.

"You would do well to judge your opponent with more intelligence." Kagome kept her voice calm and cool, knowing that it would piss the oni off more than her insults. "You would lower yourself so much to harm innocent children for the acts of a youkai who probably killed your family because they deserved it? I do not have any respect, let alone any fear of you. You disgust me."

The oni roared and attempted an attack again, this time aimed at the children huddling together at the edge of the clearing. Kagome calmly raised her bow and shot a single arrow at the oni. She did not wait to see if the arrow had hit, knowing instinctively that her aim was true. She turned to the children and observed that indeed they were youkai, inu-youkai.

The oni screamed helplessly as the arrow pierced his side and began to burn. Kagome did not turn to it and merely threw over her shoulder, "You should not have attacked these children, for now you pay the price and no one will avenge your family." The oni roared in a last attempt at scaring the girl before he succumbed to the holy power slowly eating away at him.

Kagome looked to the children, trying to determine which one of them had been hurt. As far as she could tell at least three of them were unharmed, if a little shaken. She looked past the three uninjured ones and gasped softly. She took a step forward, intent on helping, when a low, menacing growl sounded behind her.

She spun around as quickly as her body would allow, her bow already up and aimed at the unnoticed threat. She soon found herself staring down a red-eyed, growling demon lord who looked as if he would kill her as soon as he looked at her. She resisted the urge to gulp in fear and met the youkai's red eyes with a calm expression.

"Father!" Three voices interrupted their impromptu staring match as both looked towards the three children racing across the clearing towards the enraged taiyoukai. They barrelled into his legs all speaking at once.

"We were just playing in the clearing!"

"We stayed where you told us father, we swear!"

"That oni attacked us!"

"Aniki tried to defend us—"

"And now he's hurt Father!"

"That miko saved us father!"

"Yes! She killed the oni!"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand and the children fell silent. He looked at the stunned miko and she noticed vaguely that his eyes were no longer red. Now they held a silent question, a demand for her to tell him if what his sons were saying was true. She nodded slightly and he gave a short nod of gratitude back.

Sesshoumaru had never been more frightened in his life. He had been hunting for him and his sons, who were still too young yet to be hunting with their father, when he had heard his eldest's cry of pain and fear. He had rushed to his pups as quickly as he could but was stopped in his tracks when he felt a powerful miko's aura sweep through the forest, warning any who come near. His beast had gone ballistic, raging against the tight control his master kept on him.

In his rage he had not noticed that the power of the miko was very familiar to him. Nor did he notice that his sons were still alive and as well as could be expected as he entered the clearing. All he was focused on was killing the one who would dare harm his pups.

Now Sesshoumaru was focused on his three youngest. They were not harmed, although there was still a lingering scent of fear on them. His eldest, however, did not fare as well. He made his way slowly over to his son, careful not to make any sudden movements. He knew the scent washing off his son in sporadic waves. His eldest was experiencing his first blood rage and Sesshoumaru knew better than to provoke the beast.

He knelt at his son's side and growled softly, assuring the boy that his pack was safe and the miko was not a threat. The boy calmed slowly, relaxing now that his alpha was near and telling him everything was fine. Soon the boy was laying limp against his father's side, weak from his rage and loss of blood from a gaping wound in his side.

Sesshoumaru heard the miko gasp softly and turned his eyes to her. She was staring at his son, concern obvious in her eyes. She was clutching her bow tightly and looked as if she was fighting to control her aura, which was still washing over the area in protective waves.

He turned back to his son when he heard him give a little whine of pain. He concentrated on his youki and pushed some of it into the boy to speed his healing. When the wound in his son's side was nothing more than a bit of raw skin he woofed softly at his other sons, telling them to watch over their brother while he dealt with the miko.

He rose slowly and faced the miko that had saved his pups. He did not understand why the miko would defend his pups and he did not like it when he didn't understand something. He would figure this new development out and he planned to get all the information he could out of the now calm miko before him.

Kagome was really confused and a little worried. She had no idea that Sesshoumaru had children, nor did she understand why he had approached one of his own sons so cautiously.

She started when she felt his powerful youki fill the air. Her miko powers were still raging in her blood, screaming at her to protect the children at any cost. Her first reaction to the youki was to tense and prepare for an attack. But as she observed the interaction of Sesshoumaru's youki and his son's she realized that Sesshoumaru was healing his son, not harming him. She visibly relaxed and it was that knowledge that helped her get her raging blood under control.

She was able to meet Sesshoumaru in the eye when he faced her and she knew, just from the look in his eyes, that he meant to ask her questions, many questions. She prepared herself mentally for the onslaught. She knew from experience that it wasn't fun when the taiyoukai took it in his head to question anyone and she wanted to be able to answer him without breaking down or loosing her temper.

"Why?"

Kagome blinked at him. _''Why?' Why what?'_

Sesshoumaru sent her a look that told her that he knew exactly what she was thinking and that he thought that she was a complete twit for thinking it. She huffed indignantly.

"Well excuse me your _Highness_, but unlike you seem to believe, I do not have the ability to read minds." She spoke calmly, not sure how he would react if she used the tone of voice she wanted to. "If you would be so kind as to inform me as to what you're asking why about I would be more than glad to answer."

He continued to stare at her, although she thought she saw a flicker of amusement in his golden eyes. Before she could analyse it further, however, it was gone and she was left wondering if she had seen it at all.

"Why did you help my pups?"

The look in his eyes said, _there, happy now silly human?_ She glared at him, but answered as honestly as she could.

"I felt a wave of demonic hunger and a wave of fear and thought that it may have been a human that had wandered into the forest somehow. I heard a child scream and thought that it may have been a human child. When I got to the clearing I saw that an oni had attacked your sons, though at the time I didn't know that they were your sons. The oni said something about getting revenge on you or some other foolishness and attacked me, then your sons. I killed it, and then when I tried to help your wounded son you snuck up behind me and I reacted on instinct and nearly shot you. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Sesshoumaru grunted and he looked a little far away to her. Probably trying to remember what he did to the oni she figured. She turned her attention to the children and smiled softly. They were devoted to their aniki, it was obvious. They were intent on protecting him.

Sesshoumaru was indeed trying to remember what he did to deserve the oni's wrath but decided that it was unimportant when he caught sight of the miko's gentle smile. She seemed to be watching his pups, who were at this moment staring between him and the miko with slightly fearful looks. They knew what their father usually did to people who thought that they could be so familiar with him and they obviously didn't want that to happen to the young miko.

The miko saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and she glanced back at him with a surprised look in her expressive blue eyes.

He nodded at her. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you for saving his sons."

He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. His sons gathered around his feet, his eldest now strong enough to follow as he turned away from the miko and began the long walk back to his palace.

"Wait!"

The sudden cry stopped him and he turned curious eyes on the miko. She blushed and he watched, fascinated, as it spread down what little of her upper chest he could see.

"Um… I just wanted to say… Um… That, well, I didn't know that you had children. I was, um… a little surprised." She fiddled with her nails and he found her nervousness amusing. He shook his head mentally. He should not have found anything about the miko amusing, or fascinating for that matter.

"You would not have known miko, unless I wished it to be so, and I did not."

She hummed a little and then smiled. "Well, I'm glad I know now." She turned to his pups. "Sorry if I startled you guys, but all I knew was that someone needed help, and I was able to give it."

His eldest cocked his head at the miko in a blatant display of curiosity but said nothing. His youngest, however, took a small step forward.

"Will we see you again miko?"

The miko smiled at his son. She knelt down so that she was eye-level with him and he scooted a little closer. "I don't know, but I hope so. I'd like to get to know you guys a little better."

His son smiled at the miko and stepped back to his father where his brothers gave him strange looks. He gave her one last nod and turned away. He heard her sigh and then the rustle of her clothing as she walked in the opposite direction.

He wondered if they would really meet the miko again. He still had many questions he wanted answered, like why her powers had not harmed his sons, or him, while she was struggling to keep them under control. He decided that he would confront the miko again in the near future, once his pups were safely back at the den and in the care of Rin and their numerous teachers.

He smiled mentally. Yes, he would see the miko again, and he would get the answers he wanted, whether she was willing to answer or not.

--

A/N: Well, there we go, the first chapter to my first ever fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flamers are ignored. Thank you!

Lelbet


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty, here's Chapter two

A/N: Alrighty, here's Chapter two!

CHAPTER TWO

Kagome gave a small smile as she entered the village. The preparations for the festival were always a site to behold. The were women cooking and sewing and trying to keep an eye on the hyper village children, men setting up decorations and arguing good-naturedly, and Kaede and the elders watching over everything. She loved the energy that flowed around the village during this time and basked in it.

Here thoughts were interrupted by a scream of "Kagome-nee-san!" as a group of children came barrelling towards her. Her smile widened slightly as she stooped down to catch the youngest of them before she ran smack into her legs.

"Hello children." Kagome greeted them. The youngest bounced in her arms, impatient for whatever Kagome-nee-san had brought home with her.

"Hello Kagome-sama." Replied one of the older boys. She smiled at him and he blushed. She let out a small laugh.

"How are the preparations going Heero?" She asked. "Is there anything I may do to help?"

Heero shook his head. "There is no need Kagome-sama. Everything is almost ready. Kaede and the elders will wish to see you though."

Kagome nodded and made her way towards the elders, who sat on comfortable cushions under a make-shift lean-to. She nodded absently as she passed by the various huts and their owners, greeting everyone.

"Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Kaede. "Hello Kaede-oba-san. How are you?"

Kaede smiled back. "I am as well as can be expected child. How have your travels gone?"

"They have been peaceful Kaede-oba-san. There are not many youkai who would attack me."

Kaede nodded. "The elders and I have a small request child."

Kagome frowned a little. "I will do what I can for you and the elders, but it depends on what it is Kaede-oba-san."

Kaede nodded again and handed her a piece of parchment. Kagome took it and gave the elders a confused look. "A formal request, Elders?"

"Read it child. The request is not from us." One of the elders prompted, waving his hand impatiently.

Kagome sighed and unrolled the letter. She nearly dropped it when she saw what it held. "No way."

"What is it child?" Kaede was at her shoulder in an instant. "What does the parchment say?"

Kagome shook herself lightly and read aloud, "'This formal invitation is sent to the Miko Kagome requesting her presence at the next Youkai's Gathering on the full moon.

You are required to be there three days before the gathering starts so that you may be settled into your quarters. You are permitted to bring any servants or personal guests, within reason.'"

Both the elders and Kaede looked shocked. "An invitation to the Youkai's Gathering?" Kaede seemed about ready to faint. "That is unheard of. No human has ever been invited to a Gathering before. Who invited ye child?"

Kagome looked over the invitation. On the bottom right hand corner was a small crescent moon. "I think it might have been Sesshoumaru."

There was a collective gasp as the elders all tried to understand. They began muttering to themselves and Kaede turned to Kagome. "Well, I believe that ye must go child, there is no choice."

"Kaede-oba-san, if I wish to go I must leave immediately or I would not make it there in time. The full moon is in a fortnight and it will take me at least a week to get to the western lands."

"Then you must go child."

Kagome stared at the elders and sighed.

Sesshoumaru placed the quill back in its holder and sighed. He was finally done writing all the invitations to all the high lords and minor lords of the four lands. He cracked his knuckles reflexively. While he disliked writing the invitations and he loathed dealing with all the lords and ladies during the gathering, he had no choice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru glared at his retainer. "Yes Jaken?"

Jaken gulped. "The northern Lord and his retinue has arrived milord. Do you wish to put them in the usual suite?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Jaken scurried away to complete his master's order. He stood and went through an adjoining door opposite the door his retainer had just run through. He entered his private rooms with another sigh. He hated it when he had to host the Gathering. He smiled suddenly, a smile that would have sent his retainer running for cover had he seen it. _'At least there will be some entertainment for this Gathering.'_

He was pleased that he had thought to invite the miko. He had a feeling that while she was there the Gathering would not just be tedious talks of treaties and such. His feeling told him that the miko would make quite an impression on the other lords.

'_Yes, they will believe that this Sesshoumaru has a powerful miko as an ally and they will not dare try and gain these lands through war again.'_ He thought of his pups' happiness that the miko would be there. He knew that the pups wished to see the miko again, though he wondered at why they had become so enamoured to her so fast. He gave a nonchalant half-shrug to his empty quarters. If his pups were happy then he didn't care. He knew that the miko would not harm or shun his pups. He had witnessed first hand how motherly the miko could be with children, even if they were not her own, as she had proven with the kitsune kit.

There was a small knock on the door and he glared at it before putting his stoic mask in place. "Enter."

The door slid open to reveal his prostate retainer who began to apologise profusely. "This lowly one apologises for the disturbance milord, but the miko has arrived."

Sesshoumaru grinned mentally. '_Excellent. This should be interesting.'_ He motioned for his retainer to stand. "Inform the miko that this Sesshoumaru will be down shortly."

"Hai milord!"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Here she was, three days early as requested, and she was being given death glares from every single youkai that passed her. It wasn't her fault that she was standing in the entrance hall of the Great Western Palace! Sesshoumaru's toady thing had told her to wait here.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Kagome faced the mocking voice, unwilling to show the approaching threat her back. "You have a miko here, youkai."

The youkai laughed. "A human with spirit. How amusing. I will enjoy breaking that spirit."

Kagome tensed as the youkai slid into an attack position. She was just about to draw her bow when a commanding voice halted her in her tracks.

"Akira."

The youkai visibly jumped at the voice. He spun on his tail and quickly pulled himself into a semi-formal bow. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru sneered at the youkai. "This Sesshoumaru would prefer it, Akira, if you did not threaten his honoured guest."

The youkai stiffened and turned wide eyes on Kagome, who glared back at him defiantly. "Your honoured guest milord?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and flicked his wrist in an obvious dismissal. "Leave us Akira."

The youkai immediately left, not even looking back. Kagome stared after him with a look of amusement on her face. "I guess you really are scary when you have to be."

There were a few gasps from some youkai behind her but she ignored them. She gave Sesshoumaru a thin smile. "You are a confusing youkai."

Sesshoumaru huffed at her quietly, an unconscious answer to her unspoken question. She gave him a strange look but ignored him in favour of looking around the hall. It was a grand place. Not too large, but large enough to fit her whole modern house in. There were two sets of stairs leading up to a balcony of sorts that overlooked the hall. The railings were intricately carved with inu and vines and other decorations. There were scrolls on the walls depicting great battles and what she assumed was the history of Sesshoumaru's family.

"You have a beautiful home Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"Milord!"

Both glanced down between them and saw the toady thing jumping up and down in a frenzy.

"What?"

"The Eastern lord has arrived milord. He is requesting that the miko be brought to him immediately." Jaken spoke quickly, wringing his hands together nervously. He knew it was very pompous and conceited of the eastern lord to make demands of his host and he didn't want his lord to take his anger out on him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko beside him. He had known that at least one of the high lords would try and take command of the miko before Sesshoumaru himself had the chance. He inwardly smirked. It would be amusing to see the wolf try.

"Very well. If you would follow this Sesshoumaru, Miko."

The miko gave him a strange look but followed when he headed towards the eastern wing. He was looking forward to the small show he was sure he was about to get. He knew the Eastern lord, and he knew that the wolf would do anything in his power to gain control over the miko who was walking so calmly beside him.

Kagome was confused. She had no idea why the Eastern lord wanted to see her, and she really didn't think that Sesshoumaru would allow himself to be ordered around like that. Again the youkai had managed to surprise her. She wasn't sure if she liked this Sesshoumaru better than the one who took orders from no one, but she was sure that she would find out soon.

She followed him silently, wondering why he would have given in so easily to the orders of another, no matter the rank. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything that wouldn't benefit him or his lands in any way.

Kagome was startled out of her musings when Sesshoumaru came to a stop in front of a large door with the eastern symbol engraved in the center of it. Sesshoumaru knocked once and the door was immediately answered by a short youkai that looked to be kitsune, or even inu in nature.

"Milord will see you right away Sesshoumaru-sama, Miko-sama. Please follow me." The youkai scurried into the room and lead towards another door, this one unadorned. She knocked on the door quietly then pushed it open, gesturing for them to go inside.

Kagome stepped through the doorway after Sesshoumaru, who had insisted on going first. She took the time to look around this room. It seemed to be a study or office of some sorts. There were books lined up neatly on a row of shelving that ran along one wall. A huge tapestry depicting a huge wolf surrounded by its pack with the eastern symbol in the background covered another wall. She peered around Sesshoumaru and nearly fainted from shock.

"Kouga!?"

The wolf prince jumped at her voice. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

She glared at him. "I could be asking you the same question."

Another wolf, one that Kagome hadn't noticed, rose from the huge mahogany desk that took up the better part of half the room and glared at her. "How do you know my son Miko?"

"Your son?" She raised an eyebrow at the other wolf in a very Sesshoumaru-like move. "Kouga has never told me anything about his father. I had assumed that he was dead."

"Heh…" Kouga smiled sheepishly when Kagome turned a questioning look on him. "Well, I never really thought that it was important."

His father huffed. "If this is the miko that you've been harping on about every time you come back to the main den the telling her who your father is should be very important."

Kouga rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess."

Kagome glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me your father was the lord of the Eastern lands?"

Kouga shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I didn't want you to look at me different if you knew that I was the eldest son to the Eastern lord and heir to the Eastern lands."

Kagome's glare turned icy. "So you just assumed that I would look at you differently if I knew that you were royalty without even bothering to see for yourself if I would really think any differently of you. How very unintelligent of you Prince Kouga."

Kouga visibly cringed at Kagome's icy tone. "I didn't mean to insult you Kagome! It's just that every other woman I've ever told has only wanted to be my mate so that she could have more power and wealth."

Kagome did a very good impression of an angry inu as she growled at Kouga, baring her teeth for extra emphasis. Kouga cowered back, glancing a little fearfully between his father, who looked a little taken aback himself, and Sesshoumaru, who merely looked amused.

"How _dare_ you just assume that I'm like every other woman? Tell me Kouga, how many of those woman were untouched? How many of them were innocent?"

"Kagome…"

Kagome growled again. "I asked you a question."

"Enough." Kouga's father interrupted their staring match. "Kouga, stop cowering in front of the miko like she's about to kill you. Miko, cease your foolishness and accept that my son has explained himself sufficiently, not that he has to explain himself to a human woman.

Kagome turned her glared to the elder wolf and growled low in her throat. "You have no idea what I actually am, do you?" She smirked when the pompous wolf didn't answer. "And you call me the fool."

The wolf growled. "You dare insult the eastern lord? I will teach you your place woman." He jumped over the desk and landed right in front of Kagome, who didn't even twitch. He raised his hand to attack, completely oblivious to the glow surrounding the young miko in his rage.

Kagome waited until the wolf was completely sure that he would land his blow before she made her move. In the split second before his hand touched her she sent a wave of energy towards him. The youkai flew backwards and into the wall behind the desk. He came up growling but didn't make any move to retaliate.

Kouga stared at the young woman he wanted more than anything and couldn't help the huge feeling of pride welling up inside his chest. She hadn't even changed expression. She was still smirking at his father; who, for the first time that he had ever seen, looked like he was at a loss for what to do. His respect for his future mate climbed as he watched her dust off an invisible speck of dirt from her shoulder.

Kagome was angry, really, _really_ angry. But she knew better than to attack the youkai while he seemed to not want to fight anymore. "You should learn how to judge an enemy by their power, not by their race or gender."

The wolf glared at her. "Your power is not your own. The power you wield is the power of the Shikon-no-tama."

Kagome laughed. "You do not wish to believe that I am more powerful than you are. To you it is impossible, inconceivable that a woman, and a human no less, wields more spiritual power than any youkai. You are an old fool who is too well immersed in the ways of old to except knew ideas.

"You will not open your eyes by yourself youkai, so I will open them for you. The Shikon-no-tama is no more. It is gone. Destroyed. It no longer exists. The power I hold is my own. I am the only miko of my kind, and truth be told, I know that I am considered a legend, a myth, to be told as a bed-time story to children to scare them into obeying their parents. But I'm not a myth. I am not a legend. I am me, and I am real."

She heard Kouga gasp and a barely perceptible intake of breath from Sesshoumaru. She ignored them in favour of watching as the elder wolf slowly slumped into himself in shock.

"You cannot be… There is no possible way you can be The Miko."

Kagome smiled at him. "You may not think it is possible, but it is youkai. I'm standing right in front of you. Use your eyes and stop making a fool of yourself."

"Father, is she…?"

The elder wolf looked at his son with a defeated look. "Yes my son, she is the Warrior Miko."

--

A/N: Well, there we go. The second chapter. Yay! It's done! :P Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I'm very grateful. There was someone who asked me where I would take my story after A Single Spark became a read only site, I don't remember who, but I plan on leaving it posted on and . I'm under the same penname and the title is the same. A warning to you all now: There will be lemons in later chapters. For those of you on I will set up a link on my profile for those of you who wish to read it. I strongly suggest that you make sure you're over the age of at least 17 first.

I'm not gonna pressure you guys into reviewing so that you'll get another chapter, cause that's just mean. Review if you want to. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Author's Note

I know you guys probably hate these stupid authors notes things but I feel that you guys have the right to know why it's taking me so long to complete Chapter Three of A Warrior's Heart before the chapter is out so here I go:

I know you guys probably hate these stupid authors notes things but I feel that you guys have the right to know why it's taking me so long to complete Chapter Three of A Warrior's Heart before the chapter is out so here I go:

At first it was because of finals. I had a lot of studying to do and I didn't have any time what-so-ever to myself. Now its cause I've just started and they won't give me enough time off to work on the next chapter. I've also just gotten over a horrible case of writers block. I'm doing my best guys and I promise you that I will have the chapter up ASAP. I'm very sorry for the long wait but I'm back on track so the chapter should be up within the next few weeks.


End file.
